


Lazy Day Amusements

by Exorciststuck



Series: Johndaveweek 2016 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cooking, Domesticity, Guy Fieri - Freeform - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up with one third of your relationship off holing his stupid hipster ass up somewhere to write, but that's alright. Spending your day with Davesprite was probably the best use of time you could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day Amusements

You wake up with a wing in your face and warm breath on your scalp, Davesprite curled protectively around you the way he always seemed to sleep, like this fantasy world where everything is alright would crumble if he let you slip away. It's endearing, but also tastes like wing and makes your nose tickle when his feathers shift, until you have to roll away and take a breath so you don't sneeze on him.

Moving was enough to startle him awake from his sleep, and his gentle breathing gave way for obnoxious caws that had you giggling and swatting a pillow in his general direction until he sat up, dishevelled and offended and very, very adorable. He was pouting like you'd just killed someone though, and you leaned in to cup his jaw, pressing a very soft kiss to Davesprite's lips. “Morning, birdbutt.”

“Mmmornin',” he yawned, stretching his arms up and his wings out the way he did each morning, his tail flicking. “Dave off to his quiet script time?”

“Yep,” you hummed, stepping out of bed. Lately, Dave had been dragging himself from bed and out of the house early to go write the script he'd been working on, taking advantage of the lack of distractions being away from his two boyfriends gave him. Later, you knew you'd do the same when you were stuck to composing, and Davesprite would flit between you both as an editor until you Dave went back out to direct. At least, that was your plan for this avant garde bullshit the three of you were making together.

You started pulling on lazy Saturday sweatpants when a tail snaked around your thigh, and you smiled as Davesprite draped himself over you, turning to give him a few kisses. “You're sure affectionate this morning, aren't you? Did you hear some birds mating and get all sappy?”

“Fuck off, that was one time you jackass, and they were being _loud._ ”

“What, like we aren't? I distinctly remember some pretty chirping coming from this room last night.”

He flushes highlighter yellow at that in a way that makes you smile, and once you've managed to squirm your pants up the two of you head to the kitchen for some breakfast. Usually, on a day you have work, he'd cook for you while you got ready- his way of showing appreciation for you and Dave letting him be a stay at home birdfriend- and then you'd kiss him goodbye and head off. Today you have no work though, and the two of you giggle and kiss as you make your way to the kitchen, intent on having fried eggs on toast.

Davesprite melts some butter in a pan while you get the eggs, and then he's sticking bread in the toaster and you're cracking eggs into the skillet, letting them sizzle their way to completion as he gets plates. There's a flow in the kitchen that makes your fingers itch, years of cooking ingrained in your mind that make doing it as easy as showering. Davesprite doesn't have that upbringing, but you know he has a knack for picking up anything you like to do. You think it might've been his way of forging an identity outside of Dave, and that was somehow endearing and sort of sad, but mostly endearing because you know Davesprite is his own special stupid cautious person, a contrast to Dave's budding endurance to the social networking required to get your movie off the ground. If anything, Davesprite will be a fantastic PR person when Dave somehow manages to fuck it up and swear at a little kid or something.

Your thoughts halt when Davesprite curls around you, stealing the spatula to place the eggs onto your toast, adding a twist of salt and pepper to each before handing them back. A few cherry tomatoes adorn your plates, and you laugh when he tries to pop one in your mouth. 

Together, the two of you settle on the couch and eat your food, Davesprite's tail thrown over your legs and his wing wrapped around you, the two of you watching the morning news. The meteorologist predicts a cloudy, rainy day- only affirmed by the clinging grey outside, the entire world washed out. Davesprite presses his face to your neck then, and kisses gently, prompting you to pet his wings until he starts cooing. “We should cook something nice for Dave.”

You let out a noncommittal hum, happy to lie on the couch all day, and he pulls back, “I'm serious, c'mon. We've got those steaks in the fridge, lets rub those fuckers and cook 'em later, lets get some meat up in this bitch and take our asses to flavortown, à la that Guy Fieri steak rub you decided we had to get, you stupid douche. Now we have to use it just so we can get that fucking ugly mug outta our fridge.”

“Okay, yeah, buuuut maybe you should just take the label off Davesprite? I mean, it's a pretty good rub.”

“Fuck off, it's mediocre at best, which is why you keep adding peppers to it.”

“Well, yeah, alright. But that's because we all like it spicy! It's not Guy Fieri's fault we like it hot in the Strider-Egbert household! He tried his best Dave. Besides, of all the food personalities to go after, you rag on him? You know, Betty Crocker still exists. And Martha Stewart. And _Bobby Flay_. Guy Fieri is basically Jesus, except he walks on water less and probably eats better food.”

Davesprite was giving you a look, but he had you up out of the couch with your little discussion, and the two of you set to work really rubbing that steak down so well Guy Fieri might as well have rubbed his meaty paws all over it himself, but spicier, since Davesprite kept adding peppers because he was a spicy douche. 

After that, the two of you cuddled and played video games together until it was time to cook, and by then you were more than ready to be in the kitchen with Davesprite. He took up washing and chopping potatoes for homemade fries, and you cooked up the steaks in the pan and then in the oven, using tricks you'd picked up from your Dad, cookbooks, and clickbait food articles off the internet. 

It's no surprise then, when Dave comes home and takes a whiff he makes a b-line for the room, kissing both your cheeks a little bit sloppier than usual. Poor guy must have been so hungry his mouth was watering, and you laugh as you kiss him properly, letting the steaks cool while Davesprite starts filling your plates with fries and aioli he must have made when you weren't looking.

“Mmm, how was writing?” You grab two plates and head to the table, while Davesprite pours juice for you all and joins you at the table with the third plate. 

“Real good. Wrote the worst fucking sex scene ever, gonna make everybody watching wanna call their parents and apologize for ever googling 'big titty lady xxx' and jerking it to the first puffy nipple pic they saw.”

“Oh, nice. I'll write some music for it later.”

“You obnoxious fucker. Maybe sure some pubes get stuck in the dude's teeth.” Davesprite wags his fork at Dave, and you beam, forever fascinated by how the two of them can talk to each other. Sometimes, they can go for hours, bouncing ideas that have long gone over your head, and you love to listen to them talk.

“Already on it. Help me draw it later, yeah?”

“Oh fuck yes, you and me are making some goddamn erotic art.”

Dinner goes awesome.

After, you eat some ice cream to deal with the residual spice from Davesprite being a dick, and then all three of you drag yourselves to the couch for some movies, getting out the blankets. Dave makes popcorn, taking over kitchen duty, and you find him sitting beside you with his head on your shoulder, Davesprite sprawled across you both. His head just barely peeks out from underneath the blankets he's swathed himself in, and you pet his hair until he coos, beaming. 

You know sometimes things aren't always good, just like any relationship- especially one as strange as yours- but right now things couldn't be any better, and your heart feels full to bursting with all the love you feel for the two people you love the most. It wouldn't feel right if either one of them was gone, and when you're sandwiched between them you feel like a toasty warm piece of cheese in the world's most heavenly grilled cheese. 

Davesprite nuzzles your hand and kisses it, Dave kisses your ear and whispers a plot hole in the film, and you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the 7th and final [Johndave week](http://johndaveweek.tumblr.com/) fic! This week has gone better than I ever could have imagined it, and I'm so glad I could be a part of it. Today was Davesprite, so I just did some cute stuff to finish the week off.
> 
> I've got a whole bunch of plans for the rest of the summer before uni starts though! Falling into Place is almost finished, I've got drabble and one-shot ideas out the butthole for Johndave _and_ Jaderose, Dzu and I have had a second project on the backburner for months, aaaaand if I finish all that I've got another big Johndave project to start planning for. Thank you for reading this, regardless of if it was just this fic or all seven or maybe even all of my fics? You're a trooper.  <3


End file.
